


The last syllable (藏橫)

by Kappekimi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappekimi/pseuds/Kappekimi
Summary: 終於 都 碼出來了(魂飛魄散)藉著破門竟然萌出新世界來，藏橫竟能這麼甜，你橫竟然鏡頭前這麼全力向藏叔撒嬌還真是有生之年系列，作為橫担真的超欣慰啊(泣) 然後，也透過破門，這裡多了枚藏叔迷妹了(笑) 這麼帥的大叔真的不迷嗎！！說他都能當我爸但問我嫁不嫁的話 嫁！！！！！嗯啊兩個成年男人的心境真的很難呢，又要有少女心但又不娘氣(笑) 橫跟藏叔的碰巧都是藝名，加上對「裕」的35歲男人存在認知煩惱，就只是想寫這兩樣(笑) 碼了這麼久也就4000字左右 希望不要嫌棄啦





	The last syllable (藏橫)

「裕」

 

「藏之介先生」

 

仍然聽不慣的名字，卻莫名安心的聲調。

進入這業界以來，從來沒有人這麼叫過自己。20年來也就只在一年多前才注意到。

 

「他一定對你另有所圖啦，橫山君。」

「什麼？」專心地收拾行裝準備離開時，冷不防身後傳來了自己的名字。橫山四周看了看才找到坐在電視機前的大倉。

「雖然以前拍電影時受過他關照這麼說他不是太好，可你就總是那麼走心。」眼睛始終沒離開過電視的大倉，畫面正在播放著橫山為自己主演的電影宣傳的外景節目。電影裡共同主演的佐佐木也在一起。「橫山君你啊，讓人——尤其是前輩——誇一下就飄飄然的了。」

「你到底在說什麼啊，聽得我一頭霧水了。」似是突然被說中了什麼，橫山努力掩飾著內心的焦灼。

「什麼！？Kimi君被這大叔看上了？！」從休息室另一端傳來不知為何聽到了這對話的錦戶的聲音。

「戶君，那可是大前輩啊。」

「你自己看著也看不出來嗎，Yoko？換著坐在那的不是你而是個女的早就上八卦雜誌了。」不知從哪冒出來的澀谷也興緻勃勃地插話進來。一臉的壞笑讓橫山開始懷疑這人到底是不是自己的親友。「不過果然是老手呢，這麼自然又露骨地公然般把妹了。啊，Yoko那是把弟啊。」

「說到底都是Kimi哥你戒心太低啦。」前一晚橫山在家看著自己的錄影時，在旁的弟弟也說過相似的話。「就這麼看著我也替Kimi哥你擔心呢。連當弟弟的我也覺得『哥哥很可愛啊』的時候就已經很危險了呢。可是Kimi哥你還是不明白吧。」

 

橫山是不明白。

「橫山君」「Yoko」「Kimi君」「Kimi醬」「Kimi哥」

不同的人是有不同的稱呼，只是姓氏和本名的分別。交往得久的，比如團裡的伙伴，叫的都是本名，畢竟認識時「橫山裕」還未存在。後來認識的，要不就直呼姓氏，要不就叫「Yoko」。叫「裕」的，除了丸山不知從哪來的「裕親」以外，原來真的沒有。

 

——裕。

 

也是第一次被他這麼叫後才發現。那心跳不已的難忘感覺，本來以為是因為第一次被這麼叫，緊張又害羞之下的生理反應。最近，橫山開始懷疑其實自己可能從那時候已經被牢牢縛住了。

 

「橫山侯隆」

 

「橫山裕」

 

 

『本來的我』

 

『這個世界的我』

 

在橫山的認知中，「裕」和「侯隆」幾乎是兩個存在。在「裕」成為他的身份後，「侯隆」就漸漸成為只有最親近的人才認識的存在。某程度上，「最本來的自己」的存在。

然而最近，作為「裕」的認知不知不覺間、靜靜地開始動搖了。

是那低沉而溫柔的聲音，還是那充滿著包容的眼神，凝視著自己那清爽且成熟的笑容，悄悄地侵蝕著「裕」的外殼。明明是自己製造的一道防線，現在成了橫山苦惱懊悔的原因。

 

「藏之介先生……為什麼是『裕』？」

橫山第一次聽到他這麼呼喚自己是在電影拍攝期間的酒席中。酒過三巡，席間已充斥著醉醺醺的歡樂氣氛。號稱酒豪的佐佐木此時仍絲毫沒受酒精影響，坐在酒席的中間享受著一天辛勞拍攝後的輕鬆。

旁邊的橫山也是愛酒之人，可是論酒量還是比不上酒豪佐佐木。染在白淨臉頰上的紅暈，伴著眼眶中霞氣的增加，一點一點漫延到脖子、鎖骨、到被衣服覆蓋的地方去。

逐漸迷糊的眼神，橫山的表情也跟隨著軟化起來。反之於一貫的關西偶像形象，鏡頭後那輪廓分明的精緻臉龐有時候就那麼安靜的放在片場一角，佐佐木有多少次差點以為那真的是個洋娃娃。在酒精的薰陶下，那洋娃娃似的臉綻放出如花般的純真笑容。這大概一直藏在洋娃娃之中的爛漫笑容，掛在本來就帶女性嬌媚的臉上，總讓佐佐木由衷覺得同樣是男性的橫山「可愛」。連他自己也覺稱讚一名三十有半的男性「可愛」是有點突兀，然而他亦找不到更貼切的形容詞。

「藏之介先生～，再來一點啊～」乖巧地把佐佐木手中空盪盪的酒杯倒滿。開始咬字不清的小奶音總覺帶著幾分嬌嗔，更發挑起佐佐木的憐愛。

「藏之介先生～」乘著興頭，橫山一屁股就跨坐到佐佐木的大腿上。瞪得圓圓的眼睛矇上迷離的霞氣，從下而上盯著佐佐木的臉。「藏之介先生，真的好帥呢～」

「怎麼了，迷上我了嗎？」就順著這可愛的傢伙，開個壞心眼的玩笑吧。本來，佐佐木是這麼以為的。

盯著自己的眼睛沒變，視線緩緩的稍為移開，似是在努力地思考著什麼。

「………嗯～……迷上了。」突然一下如花綻放的笑容，下一秒佐佐木感到的是嘴唇上的溫暖。

到底過了多久，佐佐木也分不清楚。他只知道，那是足夠讓他記住唇上的溫度和觸感的時間。那因酒精而稍為上升了的體溫離開時，再次出現在佐佐木眼前的，仍是方才那如向日葵般燦爛而純真的笑容。

從錯愕中醒覺過來，佐佐木投射在這生長過頭的小孩子之上的溫柔眼神，讓在旁的監督和工作人員都驚歎不己。大大的手掌放到橫山後腦上，彷如安撫小孩般輕掃著柔順的頭髮。

「裕，你真的是……。酒別喝太多了啦。」

 

「裕」

 

其實也是衝口而出的一句，也猜想橫山酒醒過後不會記得。可是，翌日拍攝前，橫山磨磨蹭蹭的來到佐佐木的休息室，一直迴避著他的視線。

「那個…藏之介先生……。昨晚…我……。」

原來還記得呢。可是記得到什麼程度，佐佐木還是壞心眼地試一下。

「哈哈哈，不用太介懷啦。應該說相比其他工作人員大叔，還好是裕呢。」

「裕」，聽到這稱呼，橫山的臉一下子湧上一泛紅潮。昨晚自己的失態原來不是夢境。更甚的是，昨晚聽到自己的心快要跳出來的響音，原來也不是夢。

橫山這有如青春期少女的生澀反應也教佐佐木回味不已。自此，每次佐佐木如此稱呼橫山，不管喚了多少次，橫山的臉或是耳朵都似是回想當晚的事般輕輕掃上一抹粉紅。

 

「突然間怎麼了，不會是事到如今才說不喜歡我叫你『裕』吧？」

這次二人手邊也是盛滿的酒杯，不同的是這次只有佐佐木和完成了團裡工作趕過來的橫山二人。在一家放著輕快藍調、充滿西方情調的小酒館中，靠著吧檯的高椅充分表現出佐佐木身高腿長的優勢。

「不是的，只是……。不，還是沒事了。」欲言又止的橫山拿起手邊的冰威士忌一飲而盡。

「裕。」眼前的橫山一副拒絕的姿勢面向著吧檯，手中仍然緊握住方才喝乾了的酒杯。杯中的冰塊發出溶解裂開的聲音。「侯隆。」

眼前的肩膀倏然一下顫抖。不知道是否剛才新一輪的酒精影響，耳朵的紅暈更發明顯了。

「………在藏之介先生的眼中，到底哪個才是……」似是要融進背景音樂般的音量，橫山幾乎希望自己也一同消失於這個空間。

從來，橫山都以為自己在感情方面是寬鬆的。既不過分執著，也沒很深的渴求。沒有5分鐘一則短訊，也沒有一天不見如隔三秋。可是，從佐佐木身上，他看見了未知的自己。

就這麼一個字，一個稱呼，就已經坐立不安的自己，既心動也恥於這不應分的感情。對方不單是同性，更是大有名氣的演員，自己在對方來說或許只是微不足道的存在。

是從什麼時候開始的呢，會執意於如此雞毛蒜皮的事。在對方來說，可能也不過是一個字，不過是一個稱呼，自己卻婆媽地般執拗於這連0.1秒也許沒有的剎那。

橫山討厭這樣的自己。但在內心深處，更討厭的，是自己只不過是「裕」的事實。

在佐佐木身旁，橫山覺得連呼吸的空氣也是不同的。一吸、一呼，身上的重量都似隨著空氣逐點離開身體，取而代之的是混和著些微男性香水和酒香的醉人空氣。高大的背中傳來的體溫直讓橫山不捨得離開，記憶中也有好幾次喝酒後就那麼靠在佐佐木的背上睡著了。矇矓中，彷彿也曾感到過掌心的溫暖停留在自己的頭髮上、面頰上。

也許是年長者的從容，也可能是見識多廣的名俳優的器量，這能把橫山整個人包容在內的空間舒適得讓他恐懼起來。

如果他一直看到的都只是「裕」呢？

當他發現「侯隆」時又會怎樣看自己？

如果，佐佐木只願看到「裕」的話，自己也願意一直讓他看到「裕」。但同時，也存在著希望他看到「侯隆」的自己，希望他把自己的「所有」都看在眼中，希望他身邊那安心不已的空間能接納他的「所有」。如此得一想二的貪婪，橫山從未在自己身上看到過。

「裕，看著我。看著我的眼睛。」低沉的嗓音貫徹著堅定。溫暖的雙手輕輕棒著橫山的面頰，卻是強制性地把橫山本來向著吧檯的臉別過來。不知何處安放的眼珠只好聽話的看進佐佐木琥珀色的眼眸中。

「在我的眼中，你看見了甚麼？」

清徹的眼眸上，倒影著橫山自己的臉。在那裡面的，就只是「裕」嗎？

「我眼中的這個人，既漂亮，但也非常努力的人。不論任何時候都卯足全力，不論是工作還是私下都幾乎沒有鬆懈。聰明且機智，但卻有點小天然。長子性格，喜歡被依靠、被信賴，尤其被世上最疼的家中的弟弟和團裡的弟弟撒嬌，一直都是溫柔又可靠的大哥。」

指尖僅僅掠過眼角長長的睫毛，溫柔地滑過櫻桃色的面頰。窺進佐佐木眼眶的深處，橫山胸口的鬱悶幾乎讓他以為快要溺斃於那滿溢的溫柔之中。

「但是呢，這喜歡被撒嬌的大哥卻也比任何人都更愛撒嬌，但又不懂如何去撒嬌。總是那麼蹩腳呢，撒了一下卻又立刻害羞逃了。」

「……………因為…很難看吧，都三十多的大叔了。」

「我看來就很可愛啊，有點自信，沒有人會討厭那樣的裕。」但像現在嘟起嘴唇別扭的裕也不錯，這一句佐佐木則硬生生吞了回去。現在說出口大概太壞心眼吧，在那以上更別有用心的心思如此對佐佐木說。

「自己很可愛的自信，這叫我……」

「我說了就是了。」佐佐木從容的笑了。光是一個笑容已能讓人心動不已，橫山想，那就是所謂成熟的魅力吧。

「那麼，裕覺得我在看的，是誰？」

「這個……」佐佐木琥珀色眼瞳裡的倒影，一直就只有「一個」。不光是「裕」或「侯隆」，而既是「裕」也是「侯隆」。

「於男人來說，名字就是佔有慾的具現。」溫暖的手心離開橫山的臉龐，再次接觸空氣的皮膚，在溫差的刺激下反射性的輕輕顫抖了一下。這次換成細膩的指尖從眼角輕撫到顴骨再掠到橫山的嘴唇上。

「裕，你有否聽說過，名字就是言靈？」指尖緣著橫山的嘴唇描繪出它的輪廓，既色情卻又帶著憐愛。「言靈這東西，只要不斷重複地說，字裡行間的意思就會成真。」

「我還要說多少次言靈才會實現呢？」

 

不論任何時候、任何人前都能呼喚的『裕』。

什麼時候，你才會是

 

只有我能呼喚的『裕』，只屬於我的『裕』。

 

「藏之介先生……。」橫山都要捏一把自己的臉確定不是在作夢。

「這個，就是裕看到的我嗎？」就這麼沉溺其中不再醒覺也可以嗎？這只屬於一個人的憐愛。

「這個……還不知道。」橫山修長的手指繞上停留在他嘴唇邊的大手上。「從今天起開始慢慢的回答你可以嗎？」

 

「秀明先生。」

 

 

 

09.03.2017   天舞小魚 (很久沒用寫文時的筆名www)


End file.
